i never would have guessed
by AmeliaPrimeRose
Summary: Sam and Dean investagate a so-called sucide by talking to the daughter and it seems sam knows her and dean well he wants to....; so will she just help and move on or will dean get serious? im bad at summarys Rated T maybe M for a few chapters
1. the meeting!

This is ma first story and I warn you I am crap ok

And I don't own the characters in the story.

I never would have guessed…

It was a normal day for the Winchester boys hunting for something supernatural to send back to hell.

Sam was searching something on the net about a man who had apparently committed suicide by jumping off the fifth floor of a school in California. There were no witnesses to say otherwise.

"dean I think I found something check this out a man committed suicide on the fifth floor of a learning school for ages 21-30 interested in" interrupted by dean "get on with it" "anyway they say he was a successful man with a daughter (who goes to that school). He was just about to sign a contract to owning a nightclub which would have gave him a lot of money" "but why would you kill your self" dean said while eating a lot of fries. "that's my point I think we should check it out" Sam replied " lets go".

Sam and Dean arrive at the school. "hey Sam look at all these girls huh?" Sam walked on "dean did you find out his daughters name?" dead replied " yean a girl called Vanessa" gets interrupted " Davis" Sam said. "yeah how did you know?" "we met in collage she was in most of my classes" "was she hot!?" dean said fast " if you like glasses, Checked shits and high trousers then .. Yeah" dean looked disgusted. Sam kept walking dean followed. A beautiful girl with blonde hair below her shoulders and a gorgeous body noticed Sam and ran towards him " Sam.. Sam Winchester right?" "yeah" Sam replied to the blonde girl. "its Vanessa ..Vanessa Davis remember t..the glasses and.." " Vanessa my you've changed this is dean my brother" dean cuts in " hi" shakes her hand. " so sorry about you're dad" " its ok at least he left me knowing everything he knew" dean cut in " like what?" " no you guys will think im crazy" dean replies " try us".


	2. finding panties

This is ma first story and I warn you I am crap ok

And I don't own the characters in the story.

I never would have guessed…

previously " its ok at least he left me knowing everything he knew" dean cut in " like what?" " no you guys will think I'm crazy" dean replies " try us".

" fine ill tell you but not here em... follow me" Vanessa said then started walking in to the building. Sam and dean followed her and ended up in Vanessa'sdads office. " so ...what" Sam said curiously. " well I'm going to sound so crazy but I'm not ok... well here it goes there are evil things in this world demons, ghosts and vampires and there planning on taking over the world" dean replies " you don't sound crazy in fact you sound correct and how did you find out?" "well my dad told me the day before he was killed and used to tell me this story" Vanessa said " whats the story?" Sam said slightly intrigued. " well a chosen person who was pure good would be giving these two sacred swords but more like em... daggers they would have pink ribbons around the handle and these knifes would kill anything but if the chosen one is not holding the sacred daggers they would just be useless" Vanessa replied " but the daggers would only go to the chosen one if she fell in love with a good guy...but anyway its just a story so...". dean curiously looked around the room a found some interesting things " em... any chance your dad was dating someone" dean asked "no why?" Vanessa replied " has anyone been in this room since the..." dean said. Vanessareplied "no just me" " well then these must belong to you" dean said with a smirk holding up a pair of pink and black panties that were see through. " no those are so not mine" Vanessa said shocked " i don't wear pants like that" dean replied with a smirk " well id like to what ones you do wear" Vanessa looked at him a bit angry but had been suddenly turned on by him and dean noticed this.


	3. The email

This is ma first story and I warn you I am crap ok

And I don't own the characters in the story.

I never would have guessed…

Previously: " i don't wear pants like that" dean replied with a smirk " well id like to what ones you do wear" Vanessa looked at him a bit angry but had been suddenly turned on by him and dean noticed this.

"well anyway we'd better get out the cops are comming for a inspection" she said trying to hide the fact she was turned on. Sam nodded and dean started to place the panties back in the drawer when " No...please i dont want them thinking things" dean smirked "what kind of things" she smiled " Dean just bring the underwear and lets go so we dont get caught" Dean started to walk as Vanessa closed the drawer then shut the door. " so...i have no classes today and this month and the next..." Vanessa said " Why" sam asked " dont know somthing to do with dealing with loss or whatever...so em do you guys mind if i come along with you?" "not at all" dean replied in a flirty tone. They were about to leave the school when a dorky person came and said "hey guys wanna see my blister" Vanessa looked disgusted and said " not now blockworm" blockworm nodded then noticed something in deans pocket " hey... wats that...OH MY GIANT HIPPO is that ladies pants" dean looked for a answer and said " em...yeah well done you win a prize" Sam and Vanessa stared at him. Sam sparked an idea " WHAT dude you have vanessas pants in your pockets thats sick!" Dean looked at Sam as if he was going to kill him while Vanessa shook her head as a no " i mean Dean i knew i promised not to tell but i thought you gave her back her pants!" Sam said trying not to laugh. "thats not..." dean started then realised he had to go along with it " ...completely true she said i could keep them" Vanessa turned to face Dean "WHAT?!" sam the signed for deam to hold her in a way. dean wispered " no way" Sam nodded Dean then said "Bitch" sam wispered "jerk" while Vanessa was trying to think of a better idea but coundn't find one. Dean then put his arm arond her pulling her close and said " we've got to go you know" blockworm then said " yeah...wait no?" Vanessa quickly repied " well were going for a replay" They then walked off. blookworm stood for a minute and got it and wispered "yucky ducky".

_In the car_

" Sam you are officaly on my list" sam laughed " you've got to admit it was funny!" Vanessa puched him on the arm as he went into hysterics. Dean ignored them and kept his eyes on the road. When they arrived at the hotel they were staying in Vanessa had forgiven Sam. Sam walked over to his laptop where he saw he had a new email. Dean went staight to the fride and got a beer then sat next to Vanessa who was on the bed " Sam you foung anything yet?" dean said looking at his brother " nope but you guys should check this email" Vanessa stood up and walked over dean followed. "whos it from" Vanessa asked " dont know its from a unknown email address..but check this"

_hi sammy i know what you and your bullshiting brother are hunting if you want to know then meet me at the school gate at midnight oh and bring your friend with you bye!_

please review thanks for reading! :D


End file.
